Extraño
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: Su conciencia le gritaba que debía darle una oportunidad al chico. Espera, ¿tenía conciencia? Woh, y resulta que justo ahora hacía acto de presencia...  Situado en la pelea de Mukuro y Byakuran. Pair 10069!
1. Descubrimiento, declaración

**_Disclamer: Los personajes de KHR no son míos_**

**_Aquí les dejo un fic de la pareja que tanto amo, es el primero que hago sobre ellos_**

**_En esta oportunidad Byakuran tendrá un lado más profundo._**

**_Agradezco a mi querida Yue que me hizo el favor de prestarme a su Mukuro para esto._**

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: <strong>_"Extraño descubrimiento, bizarra declaración"_

Con exactitud no lo sabía, pero algo en Byakuran nunca le agradó, quizás la manera en que él siempre sonreía, quizás la manera en que hablaba... tan despreocupado, como si no estuviera enterado de que él, Rokudo Mukuro, lo odiaba, sí, era odio, porque nada podía explicar porque sentía una gran ira estando frente a él.

_-¿Por qué no me matas y ya, kufufufu?-_se atrevió a sonreír, así era Mukuro, orgulloso, tal vez por eso las personalidades de ambos chocaban.

Le miró con una sonrisa ampliamente falsa, pero a sabiendas que nadie jamás sabría que aquello que expresaba en su rostro no era más que una máscara que ocultaba la soledad que tantos años, irónicamente, le había acompañado.

_-¿Y por qué habría de darte el gusto?-_preguntó de forma inocente, acompañando su expresión con una amplia sonrisa.-_No habría diversión si no sufres, ¿no crees?_

Entrecerró los ojos pero no borró aquella sonrisa suya, la que demostraba que no le temía aún si el albino tenía el control en esa situación.

-_Kufufufu, ¿es que acaso eres un niño con nuevo juguete?_-inquirió, manteniendo esa tranquilidad que siempre poseía.

-_No se me había ocurrido, pero gracias por la idea_-respondió sonriendo, mostrando los dientes-_Y dime, Muku-chan~ ¿seguimos jugando?_

Le miró sin quitar su expresión infantil en el rostro. No sabía por qué aún no le mataba, pero había una extraña sensación en él que le decía que aquel chico valía la pena dejarlo con vida... que quizás él... No, eso era imposible...

Lo odiaba, no había duda, era el segundo (después de Tsunayoshi) que había logrado derrotarle.

-_Hum-_cerró los ojos un momento, comenzando a analizar la situación y sus posibilidades de supervivencia, así como las posibles razones de porqué seguía con vida. Conociendo a Byakuran, éste eliminaba todo lo que ya no le gustaba, por lo que debía tener una razón para mantenerlo aún con vida. Una sonrisa de medio lado se curvó por los labios del peliazul.

-_Contigo no jugaré a nada, prefiero divertirme a mi gusto, kufufufu~, y tú no entras en él._

-_Oh, ¿estás seguro Muku-chwan~?-_preguntó con tono infantil, llegando en un rápido movimiento frente a frente con el otro, tomándole del mentón y acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro.

-_Siempre estoy seguro-_entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió el agarre del mayor, mirándole directo a aquellas pupilas violetas.

-_Pero un juguete tan lindo como tú no debería ser ignorado..._-se acercó a su oído y susurró_-¿No crees~?-_Sí, ese cabeza de piña algo tenía que no podía matarle, mas bien, no quería, porque de poder, podía, y obviamente de la manera más sádica posible. Sin embargo, su conciencia le gritaba que debía darle una oportunidad al chico. Espera, ¿tenía conciencia? Woh, y resulta que justo ahora hacía acto de presencia...

-_No soy un juguete, Byakuran, al contrario_-escuchó el susurro y ensanchó su sonrisa-_Soy quien juega con ellos, kufufufu_-sí, debía haber algo que ese albino deseaba y que posiblemente Mukuro tenía, si iba a tener la oportunidad de jugar en ese tablero de ajedrez, procuraría hacer sus mejores jugadas.

-_Bueno~ pero creo que no estás en condición de jugar con nada~-_comentó divertido, rozando levemente una herida que, sabía, al otro le dolería un poco con sólo rozar levemente-_Mejor deja que jueguen contigo y..._-se acercó de nuevo al rostro del chico, besándole en una magullada mejilla-_Quizás te reparen esas heridas~_-agregó con voz ronca en el oído del otro.

No había tenido tiempo de responder a eso, el ardor en su herida le detuvo, haciendo solamente un gesto a eso, y quedándose en silencio, soportando aquel dolor, el cuerpo de Guido Greco le transmitía el dolor, aún si el cuerpo de Mukuro estaba encerrado en Vandicare. Volvió a sonreír.

-_Kufufufu~, ya veremos_-reprimió cualquier alarido de dolor.

-_Bueno..._

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en todo el lugar. Alzó la vista y vio como el techo temblaba notablemente, imposible, la pelea no podría haber causado tanto daño, ¿o sí? No lo sabía, mas cuando quiso completar la frase inconclusa, una gran plataforma de escombro cayó del techo.

_-¡Cuidado!-_exclamó cubriendo con su cuerpo el delgado del otro y tirándole para caer a unos metros de donde se estrelló el concreto, dejando al peliazul bajo suyo.

Ok, eso había sido raro, es decir, ¿había protegido a alguien? Más aún, ¿usó su cuerpo de barrera para proteger a Mukuro? Esta vez de seguro se le había subido el azúcar... Cayó en la cuenta de sus situación actual, su cuerpo sobre el otro, muy juntos, a escasos centímetros de los labios del cabeza de piña... ¡¿labios? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sólo escuchó el ruido de algo derrumbarse, el menor no supo la situación en que se encontraba hasta después de abrir los ojos. Frente suyo, protegiéndole se encontraba Byakuran. Podía ser sorprendente, algo que no hubiera imaginado ¿Byakuran Millefiore protegiendo a alguien? La situación no le dio para pensar más, sus rostros estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir la respiración del contrario golpeando suavemente su rostro. Esa vez, no hubo palabras, pero si pensamientos, miles de ellos que se tornaban en preguntas sin respuesta.-

Se quedó unos minutos -porque eran minutos, ¿cierto?-mirando el rostro del otro, sus ojos, sus facciones... sus labios... Rayos, ahí estaban otra vez los labios del otro, ¿por qué carajo desde que los vio no podía dejar de pensar en ello? Mejor desviar la vista a los ojos del chico. Bastante hermosos para ser exactos... ¿había dicho hermosos?

_-¿E-estás bien?-_preguntó de manera inconsciente. Ok, algo realmente no andaba bien con su cerebro, ¿protege a alguien y encima le pregunta si está bien? ¿Seguro que era él quien controlaba sus sentidos? Si no fuera porque sabía que la respiración del otro y la calidez del cuerpo de éste eran reales, estaría cien por ciento seguro que, o se había drogado con azúcar, o estaba teniendo un sueño erótico de lo más raro.

Byakuran lo examinaba, eso estaba haciendo, sus ojos pasaban a cada facción del rostro de su rostro, el menor podía sentir la mirada del albino. La pregunta le descolocó, no podía creer que ese hombre que estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien era el mismo que lo dejó paralizado, con su ojo sangrante y casi moribundo.

-_Oya, tú... preguntándome eso a mi suena irónico_-mencionó pero cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose-_Lo estoy_-¿Debía agradecerlo? No... Byakuran tramaba algo... ¿o no?

-_Lo sé, ni yo me lo creo_-fue la, por primera vez en su vida, sincera respuesta que salió de sus labios, acompañada de un suspiro resignado.

Había estado ocultando inconscientemente algo que jamás creyó poseer en su interior, sentimientos hacía alguien, pero, ¿aquello no era sólo de ahora, cierto? Entonces... desde cuando... ¿y Mukuro había sido...? Imposible, no se pudo haber... ¿de él? Su cabeza no lograba llegar a ninguna conjetura concreta, pero todo apuntaba a algo que no se esperaba y un algo hacía opresión en su pecho... ¿culpa? De haberle dejado en ese estado tal vez...

-_Humm...-_le miró aun sobre él. Byakuran parecía tan vulnerable en ese momento que podía jurar que tenía una oportunidad de derrotarle, pero Mukuro no hizo nada, esa situación le causaba curiosidad, era verdaderamente extraño. ¿Qué era a lo que realmente Byakuran quería llegar?-_Tanto dulce te afectó el cerebro, kufufufu_-dijo, estando conviviendo con él cuando usaba la máscara de Leonardo tuvo la oportunidad de ver al albino siempre con un malvavisco-_Más interesante aún, ¿por qué si desde antes sabías que yo usaba el cuerpo de Leonardo, tú nunca hiciste nada?_-inquirió sin verle, tranquilo.

_"Porque por alguna razón me enamoré de ti"_ Si claro, seguro le decía eso como quien habla del clima... aunque, no era tan mala idea... Nah... Sería una estupidez decir siquiera una palabra referente al tema...

-_No lo sé...-_susurró como ido, quizás le estaba dando una muestra de debilidad en ese momento, pero le importaba un bledo cualquier cosa en ese instante, cualquier cosa que no se llamase Rokudo Mukuro, claro está-_Dime... ¿te lastimé demasiado?_

Al carajo su máscara hipócrita, en ese momento su -esperaba no equivocarse de nombre, porque hasta ese momento no sabía que existía- corazón había tomado el control de su cuerpo, y su mente, obediente como siempre, ejecutaba todas las órdenes de éste. Sí, no sabía lo que hacía ni decía, pero... ¿importaba?

¿No lo sabía? Byakuran comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, Mukuro deseaba respuestas y el otro no podía darle una en concreto. Eso le molestó y chasqueó los dientes, mirando hacia otra parte pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué le daba más importancia de lo normal? Sería común solo decir una palabra y dejar todo a la deriva sin importar más, pero esa vez Mukuro estaba siendo espectador de un extraño comportamiento por parte del Capo de la familia Millefiore.

-_Soy Rokudo Mukuro, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, kufufufu~? Este no es mi cuerpo, realmente no me has lastimado, Byakuran_-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-_Lo siento_-dejó salir un poco quedo, entonces algo en su mente hizo click-_Supongo entonces que no te molestará que haga esto._

Su cuerpo se movía solo, lo sabía, ¿y qué?, no había nada que perder, después de todo el otro le odiaba, ¿no?

Lentamente acercó su rostro al del peliazul, suspirando antes de unir sus labios en un beso suave y limpio.

Ni una palabra pudo salir de sus labios, Byakuran había sellado los propios con los suyos, en un beso suave... no tenía idea de cómo ese maldito albino podía ser delicado en ocasiones. Comprendió en esa vez, que el otro no estaba en sus cabales, y si lo estaba sentía atracción por él, eso explicaba todo y el extraño comportamiento. Mukuro entrecerró los ojos y no correspondió enseguida, pero tampoco rechazó, esa boca sabía tan dulce que podía ser agradable. Poco después le mordió el labio inferior, separándose luego y mirando los ojos violetas del albino.

-_Kufufufu_-sonrió puesto que aquello le pareció ir a su favor, de algún modo-_Jugar conmigo no te resultará tan fácil_-susurró a sus labios y colocó sus manos en el pecho del mayor, tratando de alejarlo para poder levantarse de todos esos escombros.

-_Lamento decirte que no estoy jugando contigo...-_contestó cabizbajo, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ni oportunidad tenía con el menor.

Sintió las manos de éste en su pecho y la presión ejercida por querer salir de ahí, no se lo iba a negar, después de todo, ¿qué ganaba con ello? Se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado a unos cuatro pasos del cuerpo del otro, suspirando inaudiblemente por lo emo que se sentía en esos momentos.

_-Lo siento_-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le escuchara.

Ok... eso fue tan directo y pareció tan sincero que le miró, alzando una ceja, dudando. No, no debía darle alguna oportunidad de creer en ese hombre, sólo mirando su historial uno podía darse cuenta que usaba tanto a las personas como Mukuro lo hacía.

-_No te disculpes, viniendo de ti es extraño...-_mencionó, mirándolo. ¿Por qué sentía que no debió decir la palabra "juguete"?

-_Lo sé...por eso me disculpo...-_lentamente se puso de pie-_Será mejor que me vaya..._

Mientras sacudía sus ropas se daba de golpes mentales por ser tan imbécil, no es como si el otro fuese a corresponderle ni mucho menos, o sea, con alguien como él habría que pensarlo como cinco veces si existía la posibilidad de tener sentimientos de por medio... Cómo se odiaba en momentos como ese, mostrando esa debilidad frente a quien se supone, es su enemigo.

-_Estamos en Millefiore ¿Quieres decir que de una manera tan fácil me dejarás libre?_-alzó la ceja, no era como si quisiera que lo tuviera como un preso, una ficha más para su juego de ajedrez-_Kufufufu, tu actitud tan desanimada me hace pensar en muchas cosas, ¿te irás así de la nada?_-preguntó.

_-¿Quieres que me quede?-_inquirió con un dejo de sarcasmo e ironía en su voz, al carajo con todo, en ese momento no quería nada-_Puedes irte, me da igual ya cualquier cosa_-respondió dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse lo antes posible de ese lugar.

¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que no! ¿Entonces por qué dudaba? Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, no respondió, si Byakuran se iba, entonces bien, Mukuro estaría libre, pero aún así, todo eso le causaba conmoción.

-_Bueno...espero verte algún día...sin que haya conflictos entre nosotros_-dijo con voz suave y serena, aunque por dentro sabía a la perfección que era dolida y triste.

No podía esperar ya nada más, el peliazul era su enemigo y aparte, le odiaba. Emprendió la marcha a paso lento, agotado... resignado...

-_Hum_-no abrió los ojos ni asintió, tomó su tridente y estuvo dispuesto también a irse de ahí, con todo y el cuerpo de Greco. Esos sentimientos que pudo percibir en Byakuran, podían ser... algo que no le dejarían en paz en sus meditaciones. Tenía que llegar al fondo de eso, tarde o temprano.

-_Cuídate_-dijo antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta.

No sabía por qué, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el menor correspondiese a esos sentimientos tan extraños que tenía en su interior, deseaba que el otro le detuviera... que le impidiese marchar, mas, sabía que aquello no era otra cosa que un estúpido deseo.

El muchacho suspiró y caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-_Nunca te entenderé, y no confío en ti, no soy de las personas que creen en otras_-¿Por qué? Por que Mukuro había sido utilizado desde pequeño en experimentos, de ahí nacieron sus ojos con heterocromía y el odio a la mafia-_Pero escucha esto, descubriré que es lo que pasa por tu mente y cuáles son tus objetivos_- Byakuran era misterioso y eso a Mukuro le daba una razón para ser curioso.

-_No es necesario, puedo decirte exactamente lo que estoy pensando, pero dudo que logres entenderme_-refutó cansado, toda aquella situación le ponía de los pelos, aunque eso jamás se exteriorizara.

Giró a verle y se arrepintió en el acto, unas horrendas ganas de abrazarle se apoderaron de él, mas tenía que ser fuerte, no podía quebrarse de esa forma.

_-¿Y dónde quedó lo divertido en esta situación?_-inquirió mirándole directo a los ojos. Mukuro nunca fue paciente y parecía que nunca lo sería. Byakuran le estaba enseñando una escena de debilidad-_Este juego se torna aburrido_-mencionó, pues aún lo consideraba como un juego-_Creí que eras más interesante_-dando puntos para lograr que el otro se enojara.

-_Dejó de ser un juego en el momento que cayó el techo_-indicó mirándole... ¿triste? Bah, ya ni sabía si sonreía o no, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sus emociones afloraban como si no tuviese voluntad de ocultarlas.

No tenía caso seguir torturándose de aquella manera, lo mejor sería dar vuelta la página y cambiar de tema, lo emo le estaba durando demasiado y eso no le estaba gustando para nada.

-_Espero algún día me correspondas_-comentó dándole la espalda y reiniciando su marcha hacia el lado derecho del corredor.

Si eso era verdad, entonces tendría bastante que meditar. ¿Una persona como Byakuran podía tener sentimientos? Más aún, Mukuro había abandonado todo rastro de debilidad humana cuando decidió vengarse de la mafia, en él no cabía sentimiento tal como el cariño ¿cierto?

-_Pierdes tu tiempo_-dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo-_Sé mi juguete, entonces veremos, kufufufu~_

-_Por cierto...-_giró el rostro para verle marchar-_Lindo trasero..._

_-Kufufufu~ diría lo mismo_-volteó a ver a Byakuran-_Pero no me apetece hacerlo._

-_Ya lo dijiste_...-sonrió levemente.

Cuando estaba por dar el segundo paso después de soltar aquello, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero su cuerpo dio media vuelta y corrió con dirección donde estaba el otro. No pensaba, no podía hacerlo, una voz le gritaba que acabara ya con todo eso, que le hiciese ver a Mukuro que después de todo si era humano y poseía sentimientos y debilidades.

Llegó a un paso de distancia y no dudó en envolverlo entre sus brazos escondiendo el rostro en la delgada espalda del menor.

-_Hum_-no quiso responder a eso, pues era verdad, si lo había afirmado con ese enunciado. Su caminar era lento por ese corredor, escuchaba sus propios pasos y nada más que eso, de pronto, a aquello se unió el paso apresurado de alguien correr hacia él. A Mukuro no le dio tiempo de voltear, enseguida se vio envuelto en un abrazo que le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, sin habérselo esperado. Volteó suavemente el rostro para intentar verle, entrecerrando los ojos-_¿Byakuran?_

-_Ti voglio_-susurró en su oído.

Tenía miedo, no sabía por qué había hecho todo aquello, más una extraña sensación le invadía al estar tan cerca de aquel cuerpo, sabía que no era el real del menor, mas le bastaba con saber que conscientemente él estaba ahí, quería... quería estar así junto a él...

Mukuro cerró los ojos. ¿Podía ser eso posible, que Byakuran sintiera cariño por él? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? El menor ahí entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, alzó una mano y la colocó por sobre la de Byakuran.

-_No me gusta el contacto físico, no me gustas tú porque supones una barreara para mi, soy tu enemigo y ¿me dices que me quieres? ¿No es una broma?_-preguntó-_No sé corresponder a sentimientos humanos, el yo que alguna vez tuvo emociones posiblemente murió hace mucho tiempo_-pudo ser un poco menos duro a lo habitual, y sincero, de alguna manera.

-_Lo lamento_-susurró triste-_No sé que pudo pasar...y siento el tener que dejar que veas esta parte de mí..._-le giró con suavidad para poder ver su rostro, sabía que en sus propios ojos no había más que dolor y tristeza-_Pero al menos me gustaría hacer algo antes de irme..._

Y sin más, volvió a unir sus labios en un beso suave, cálido y casto, no buscaba nada más que sentir que aquello era real, que una parte de sí que creía no existía se revelaba ahora reclamando su lugar robado.

-_No seas humano conmigo, no servirá de nada_-comentó y se sintió otra vez en frente de él, mirando directo a sus ojos, sintiendo su aproximación y aquel dulce beso. ¿Por qué sus besos eran suaves y dulces como un malvavisco? Mukuro entrecerró los ojos y alzó las manos, rodeando en un momento el cuello del mayor, correspondiendo aquel pequeño acto, le gustaban sus besos, no habría de negarlo. Ladeó un poco el rostro y entonces, al final, lo mordió, separándose del mayor, lamiendo su labio inferior y dándose la media vuelta-_No pretendo extender esta despedida, kufufufu, vete, sé que mi camino algún día volverá a cruzarse con el tuyo_-sonrió de medio lado-_Adeu_.

-_Adeu...amore mio-_susurró para sí, llevando dos de sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos como si no creyese lo que acababa de acontecer.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se aceptan tomatazos, criticas, opiniones y acotaciones.<em>**

**_Cualquier cosa dejen un review._**

**_Bye~_**


	2. De encuentros y comentarios

**_Disclamer:_** los pj's de KHR no son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: <strong>_**"De encuentros bizarros y comentarios sin sentido"**_

No era lo suyo caminar y andar recordando cosas del pasado, no era lo suyo ser "humano", ni comportarse como uno, y sin embargo ahí estaba, caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche que se hacía cada vez más presente, haciendo que aquella luna plateada se alzara e iluminara en lo más alto. Caminó mirando las lápidas y los epitafios en ellas:

"_Necesité toda una vida para llegar hasta aquí" _

Leyó con la mirada y se quedó observando, agachándose un poco, mientras miraba la tierra y las telarañas que cubrían lo que posiblemente antes era una lápida de mármol blanco.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a ponerse como emo cuando menos se lo esperaba? Cuatro años exactos desde que descubrió que tenía un corazón con sentimientos. Desde entonces no había podido volver a ser el mismo.<p>

Caminar últimamente era algo que hacía a diario, salir desde altas horas de la madrugada y vagar por las calles hasta bien entrada la noche. No supo cómo, pero sus pasos le guiaron a un lugar que no visitaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo, por lo que lentamente se fue internando en aquel viejo cementerio. Lápidas por aquí y por allá llamaban su atención, unas más nuevas que otras, y algunas que con el paso de los años y el mal cuidado, yacían en pedazos por el suelo.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una silueta vagamente familiar, sabía que aquella delgada anatomía correspondía a alguien que mínimo, no había visto en un par de años. Acercándose como un gato, sigilosamente hasta llegar a cinco pasos de distancia de la otra persona, supo de quién se trataba; no pudo controlarse de nuevo y saltó sobre la silueta, envolviéndole entre sus brazos mientras sonreía infantilmente.

Podía sentir las presencias de los demás, y supo desde el principio que ahí no estaba solo, y que por lo menos una persona merodeaba en el mismo lugar que él. Mukuro no le dio la más mínima importancia y siguió con lo suyo, sumido en varios pensamientos personales, propios.

Lo había sorprendido, la manera en cómo fue abrazado por detrás. El muchacho se dio cuenta de quién era cuando lo vio, ese particular aroma que emanaba siempre era y es dulce: Byakuran.

Le había caído por sorpresa ese acto.

-_Tú_-soltó esta vez calmado, después de asimilar la situación.

-_Hola_-saludó en tono infantil, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

Mantenía el contacto con el cuerpo del otro, esperando que esta vez fuese el real. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor, aspirando ese aroma que tantos años fue el fantasma de un error. Al fin su etapa emo de tantos años se hacía a un lado para dejar que la euforia, infantilidad e inocencia fingida tomaran el mando de su cuerpo por esos momentos.

"_¿Hola?"_ Un simple hola había salido de los labios contrarios, el muchacho suspiró. Ese abrazo había durado mucho para su gusto, tomó las manos de Byakuran y se apartó dos pasos lejos del hombre.

-_Tanto tiempo_.-expresó con simpleza, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo, no había cambiado mucho, incluso parecía que los años jamás habían pasado. Ese hombre se veía igual a la última vez que lo vio.

-_Extrañé hacer eso_-comentó con una mano en su nuca, sonriendo inocente.

¿Estaría mal si lo abrazaba de nuevo, pero esta vez buscando sentir los latidos del corazón del otro? Sabía que entre ellos jamás habría nada, mas lo único que deseaba en ese momento era borrar todo rastro de tristeza de su ser. Bueno, qué más daba, nunca había pedido permiso para hacer lo que hacía, así que... ¿por qué esta vez debía ser diferente? Avanzó la corta distancia entre ellos con un rápido movimiento, en todos esos años aún conservaba su forma y agilidad, por lo que en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba estrechando al otro contra su cuerpo.

Volvió a sentir el abrazo, y Mukuro entrecerró los ojos, ¿Byakuran jamás entendería que odiaba el contacto directo?

-_Sabes que te extrañé_-afirmó llevando una mano hasta el mentón del peliazul y alzándoselo con suavidad para ver esos hermosos ojos bicromáticos.

-_Oya, oya... ocupo el pensamiento de un hombre que deseaba "un mundo perfecto"_-rodó los ojos.

Si Mukuro se caracterizaba por algo, eso era la poca expresividad que le ponía a las cosas. Normalmente siempre jugando con una sonrisa ladina en esos labios, pero con Byakuran era diferente, pues éste había tenido la oportunidad de verle semi-moribundo, atrapado en un cuerpo que no era suyo sin poder escapar.

-_No esperes que diga lo mismo, pero si me he preguntado qué fue de ti_.-espetó, sin moverse, sin apartar pero también sin corresponder.

-_Un mundo perfecto jamás será perfecto si lo que más deseas no está en él, ¿no te parece?-_preguntó suavizando su semblante, dando un aire más de nostalgia que otra cosa a su persona.

Bueno, sabía exactamente que lo que estaba haciendo no es lo que debería estar haciendo, pero le daba igual, hace mucho tiempo que todo le daba lo mismo, que nada le llamaba la atención... nada que no fuese aquel peliazul entre sus brazos.

-_He vagado desde entonces_-respondió haciendo referencia a la última vez que se vieron.

-_Ciertamente, concuerdo contigo.-_respondió, sintiendo la respiración de Byakuran sobre su cuello, aún seguía aquel abrazo que el mayor parecía desear prolongar. Byakuran parecía tan lleno de emociones como la última vez.-_Desecha eso, sólo te hace débil.-_dio su pequeño comentario al asunto, era por eso mismo que el peliazul se negaba tanto a estimar a alguien, aunque claro, Chrome, Chikusa y Ken eran las excepciones.-_¿Encontraste algo en tu viaje?-_preguntó, aunque su voz no parecía mostrar interés, interiormente tenía curiosidad.

-_Muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas llenaba el vacío-_respondió riendo un poco ante lo dicho por el otro-_Lo cierto es que sí, a veces tus emociones pueden hacerte débil, pero te hacen fuerte si es para proteger a quien amas...-_la mano que tenía en el mentón del otro fue guiada hasta la mejilla de éste, acariciándola suavemente, como si se tratase de porcelana frágil. Cuatro años habían valido la pena por ese momento.

-_Vacío...-_repitió al escucharlo. Mukuro también tenía un vacio, el cual llenaba al jugar con las personas. Le satisfacían por un rato, pero enseguida se aburría, era poco constante y no le gustaba la rutina, la odiaba. Alzó la mano para colocarla en el hombro del peliblanco, apartándolo de su cuerpo, cortando ese abrazo-_Lo pensarás tú, pero no quiero depender de una persona para ser fuerte_-sonrió de medio lado y dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar por el caminito que se abría entre tantas lápidas.

_-No tienes por qué ser dependiente de una persona, yo sólo digo que el sentir no es signo de debilidad, al contrario. Débil es una persona que huye y se esconde detrás de una coraza, creyendo que así será inmune... mientras se va sumiendo en el dolor...-_refutó de manera serena y queda, repitió exactamente las mismas palabras que se había dicho cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado y no sabía qué hacer-_Una persona débil es aquel que cree que sin emociones o sentimientos es más fácil vivir..._

Ok, ese había sido su momento filosófico del día o de la noche, lo que fuera. Aquellas palabras no representaban nada más que su propia situación antes de enfrentar aquello y entender que nada de lo que pensaba era cierto. En el fondo, él y Mukuro no eran diferentes, ambos eran iguales en sus formas de pensar, con la diferencia que cada uno lo enfrentaba de formas distintas: el peliazul lo hacía mostrándose frío y orgulloso, jugando con las personas sin importar qué; él lo hacía actuando como un infantil sádico que gustaba del dolor ajeno, siendo que no era nada más que para no ser el único en sentir aquello. Lo que los hacía iguales, no era otra cosa más que el simple hecho de querer sacar su propio dolor causándoselo a los demás.

Mukuro comenzó a aplaudir y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en labios, de las comunes que solía dedicar.

-_Muy bien, ahora puedes dar clases de psicología en alguna universidad_.-dijo, dejándole claro al otro que le importaba un reverendo rábano su opinión. Mukuro sabía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba, cuáles eran sus pros y sus contras. Pero era su decisión la vida que llevaba ahora.

Era cierto, él y Byakuran tenían muchas similitudes.

-_Sí, bueno, digamos que en cuatro años algo puedes estudiar, ¿no?-_comentó sonriendo de manera infantil-_Aunque lo que realmente deseo ejercer apenas y estoy comenzando a estudiarlo_-agregó de manera divertida acercándosele de nueva cuenta-_Aún me falta la tesis_-dijo acariciando un mechón de cabello azulado.

El otro al parecer había comenzado a buscar una vida normal, y es que Mukuro aún no lo podría creer, no reconocía a ese hombre, no era en nada parecido a quien le derrotó alguna vez. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Claro está, el pobre peliazul no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo y sentido oculto de las palabras del peliblanco, creyendo que éste decía todo en un sentido real.

-_Oya... interesante...-_dijo como si fuera un sarcasmo, ni siquiera él sabía por qué era tan duro con el albino.

-_Es divertido, sobre todo cuando usas tus conocimientos para torturar psicológicamente a tus subordinados_-sonrió de manera infantil, con un marcado sadismo en ella-_Sobre todo cuando los traumas...-_al recordar al pelirrojo amigo suyo no pudo evitar darle aún más énfasis a su sádica expresión.

Bueno, no era lo que esperaba de aquella situación el estar hablando de cosas así con él, siendo que su siempre amiga personalidad le gritaba que si aquella vez hubiese sido como siempre el peliazul ya estaría en su cama.

Se quedó en silencio, esta vez Mukuro miró al hombre que se estaba dirigiendo a él, y lo miró de una manera diferente, algo extrañada. Se estaba haciendo a la idea de un Byakuran temeroso y dominado por sus sentimientos, pero ese comentario dejó al muchacho peliazul en que pensar. Sonrió de medio lado y manera ladina.

-_Oya, oya, suena interesante_-comentó y volvió a dar la vuelta, caminando entre tumbas.

-_Mu-ku-ro-kun~-_canturreó arrastrando las sílabas, al carajo todo de nuevo. Había actuado como un idiota todo ese tiempo, bueno, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y digamos que tener como referente a Spanner y Shoichi no ayudaba mucho que digamos, así que las cosas a partir de ahora las haría a su manera, o sea, el peliazul sería suyo por las buenas o por las malas.

_-¿Qué sucede?_-inquirió sin detener su paso, escuchando aquella vocecita canturreante, debía añadir que nunca le agradó la manera en como decía su nombre, le causaba escalofríos, y la sensación de que Byakuran jugaba con todo.

-_Mu-ku-ro-kun~-_repitió mientras en un rápido movimiento se ubicaba frente al menor y le cogía por las muñecas, atrapando sus labios con los suyos, en un beso inmediatamente profundo. Oh sí, cómo disfrutaba de aquello, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? Ah, claro, porque se las dio de idiota y se puso emo para sus cosas, amaba hacer las cosas a su pinta, eso era lo que jamás debió dejar de hacer. Los cuatro años perdidos no fueron más que por seguir el consejo de alguien, ¿cuándo en su sano juicio había aceptado que alguien le dijese algo?

Mientras el caminó jamás se había imaginado las acciones del otro, incluso estaba tan tranquilo en ese momento que no estaba del todo alerta, ni siquiera sintió a Byakuran acercarse, solo su agarre y el brusco beso. Beso que al igual que todo lo anterior, fue completamente inesperado... ¿cómo es que una persona podía cambiar de actitud tan de repente? Se separó, como era evidente, llevándose una mano a sus labios e intentando limpiar como si así se quitara aquella sensación.

_-¿Se te fue la depresión?_-preguntó con tono mediamente burlón, sólo para no hacer ver su sorpresa por aquel cambio.

-_Jo~ digamos que esa faceta fue algo experimental~-_respondió infantil como siempre. Esta vez no dejaría que el otro se le escapase, por lo que no haría nada que no fuese propio de sí-_Mu-ku-ro-kun~-_le tomó de la cadera y lo apegó a su cuerpo-_Eres muy lindo Mukuro-kun~-_susurró en su oído, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de éste cuando concluyó la frase.

El muchacho se tornó serio, una cosa era jugar, y otra que ese hombre quisiera romper su orgullo. Le miró de manera fulminante, pero sin apagar la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro en situaciones que no le favorecían. Mukuro poco se intimidaba por las demás personas.

-_Kufufufu, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti_-alzó una mano e hizo aparecer su tridente, colocándolo en el cuello del mayor, lográndose separar-_Tu concepto de lindo es sumamente bizarro._

-_Jo~-_le miró alzando ambas cejas, sin dejar de sonreír-_Si te consideras bizarro, pues, podríamos decir que sí fufufu~-_soltó esa risita tan típica de él, oh sí, cuando había extrañado el reír así. No se intimidó en lo más mínimo por la aparición del arma del otro, ya sabía que esa cosa no era nada en comparación a su habilidad, lo habían comprobado ambos, era obvio que el peliazul no podría hacer nada si decidía violarlo o algo... pero no lo haría, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no consideraba a Mukuro como uno más del montón.

-_No estoy para bromas, kufufufu-_cerró los ojos, sabía, él sabía el poder de Byakuran, se lo había mostrado con anterioridad, pero ambos sabían que años habían pasado de ello, y que ahora podía contra atacar, al menos defenderse. Mukuro nos se paraba en frente de ese albino si no se sentía seguro de alguna manera.

-_Mukuro-kun~ sabes que es inútil que aparentes conmigo, somos iguales_-afirmó desapareciendo de su campo visual y reapareciendo a sus espaldas, envolviéndole luego en un fuerte agarre con sus brazos, inmovilizando cualquier acción.-_Mukuro-kun~ me gustas_-susurró en su oído para luego hundir su rostro en el cuello del otro y lamer sutilmente la tersa piel.

-_No, tú y yo no somos iguales_.-no, porque él era Rokudo Mukuro, quien había pasado por la muerte, estaba por encima de los seres humanos, los objetivos del peliazul era lograr la paz universal por medio del sufrimiento, Byakuran por otro lado quería un Mundo Perfecto ¿Para qué? No lo sabía y ni le interesaba. Sus ojos le habían visto desaparecer e intuyó su aparición cerca suyo, fue detrás de sí. El muchacho sintió el abrazo, el susurró y el tacto de esa lengua húmeda contra su piel. No lo pudo evitar, pero si desvanecerse de ese lugar, reapareciendo en otro, como cual neblina.-_Lo sé, kufufufu_.-expresó, sonriente, y con una mirada desafiante.

Por fuera sonreía, pero por dentro no sabía qué hacer, aquella situación le estaba superando... Quería hacer su voluntad, pero tampoco era que fuese a violar al otro ahí mismo en el cementerio, una pisca de conciencia le quedaba en ese momento, y al menos si iba a abusar del otro lo mínimo que quería hacer era que el trauma fuese menos doloroso.

-_Que bueno_-amplió su sonrisa-_Al menos eres consciente que si intento algo contigo será importante_-rió levemente poniendo su mano frente a su rostro enseñando su anillo-_Ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió la vez anterior, ¿no? Al igual que aquella vez, no sé si te percataste, pero no podrás huir de aquí~-_canturreó sonriendo de manera sádica.

¡Al carajo las buenas intenciones!

Sonrió, tal como lo hizo la vez en la que se encontraba en esa situación, sabía cómo era el asunto, tenía presente el nivel al que estaba ese maldito albino.

-_No pretendo huir, kufufufu~_-se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.-_No sé qué es lo que quieres o a que pretendes llegar, no puedes manipular a alguien a tu antojo. Escúchalo siempre, Byakuran, puedo estar aquí en presencia, puedes mirarme, incluso tocarme, pero jamás obtendrás lo verdadero de mi. _

-_No pretendo manipularte y como ya dije, no me llamas la atención como juguete_-confesó sin borrar su expresión-_Tampoco te sientas tan especial por haber pasado por la muerte y sus cinco niveles, no olvides que yo he estado también en diferentes mundos~_-rió ante eso, aunque por dentro una punzada cruzara su echo, el recuerdo de haber conocido al otro en un mundo diferente y haberse enamorado de él por ese entonces...

Ahora todo tenía sentido, no es que de un día para otro se haya enamorado del otro, esos sentimientos llevaban ya muchísimo tiempo en él, sólo que su venganza le había hecho bloquear aquello que luego salió de aquella forma tan penosa como fue su anterior encuentro...

-_Kahahahaha_-se rio en voz alta y fuertemente, con libertad_.-¿Y él punto es?-_ambos tenían alguna particularidad, algo en su pasado, sus habilidades, ese pelilargo ya no se sorprendía de nada.-_Vamos Byakuran, ¿qué deseas? Kufufufu~ ¿Qué corra a tus brazos? ¿Qué corresponda a tus extraños sentimientos que nacieron de un día para otro sin razón aparente? No, soy una mera ilusión, kufufufu~_

-_Oh mi querido Mukuro-kun~ no es eso~-_se acercó dos pasos, sin intenciones de hacer nada por ahora-_Eso ya lo hiciste en otro mundo~-_comentó con cierto aire de coquetería-_Te conozco mejor que tú mismo, y doy fe que no eres una ilusión_-agregó sonriendo infantilmente, con un dejo de calidez en sus labios.

Entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos en el hombre como si se tratase de un felino mirando una amenaza.

-_Bien, entonces no sé a qué quieres llegar. Habla de una vez_.-expresó serio, pero aún con ese toque de tranquilidad, que comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-_No planeo llegar a ningún lado, sé que en este mundo jamás podré estar contigo, aún así no quería perder la esperanza_-sacó su lengua de manera juguetona-_Porque Mukuro-kun~ me gusta~_

Se sentó en una lapida, cruzando la pierna, como si estuviera en aun tipo de trono, se quedó observando al mayor alzando una ceja.

-_Veo inútil entonces, esta "charla"_

-_No lo sé, Roku-chan~-_respondió llamándole como solía decirle al Mukuro del otro mundo, al que estuvo con él. Se ubicó frente a él, pero a diferencia del otro, apoyó un pie sobre una lápida y luego el codo sobre su rodilla para afirmar su cabeza con una mano.

_-¿No lo sabes?-_nuevamente alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-_Nop_-sonrió ampliamente-_Me gustaría violarte y manosearte un poco, pero no sería justo si no quieres, ¿no?-_comentó como si hablara del clima-_Debo agregar que cuando gimes eres muy lindo~_

Oh sí, si había algo que realmente sabía a la perfección sobre el otro eran cada una de sus reacciones frente a diferentes situaciones. Bendita su memoria por recordarle todo justo en aquel momento.

Byakuran parecía hablar de una manera curiosa, como si conociera de él algo que nadie más sabía. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en sus tantos mundos paralelos?

-_Tú no conoces la justicia, kufufufu._-sonrió y cerró los ojos.-entonces no, no sé qué es lo que buscas de esta situación.

-_No sé a qué te refieres con justicia-_le sacó la lengua-_Oh, ¿olvidé mencionar que amo el lunar que tienes en tu nalga derecha?-_rió para luego sacar de quien sabe donde una bolsa con malvaviscos y comenzar a devorarlas como si disfrutara de ventilar la privacidad del otro... Esperen, lo hacía, estaba gozando ese momento...

-_No sé tú a que le llames justicia._-no le miró después de escuchar el comentario.-_Siempre tan elocuente_-comentó a ello de manera casi sarcástica y se recargó mejor en su lugar.

-_Ah, pues cuando digo que no sería justo me refiero a que si te violo ahora te dolería demasiado el trasero ya que estarías resistiéndote, y sé que no te gusta estar de pie todo el rato por no poder sentarte~-_explicó sin parar de comer-_Por cierto, ¿aún te dan escalofríos cuando rozan la parte baja de tu espalda?_

Abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido para después mirarle de manera fulminante, se levantó de su lugar y le jaló del cuello de su camisa.

-_Acaba de una vez con eso, ¿insinúas que en algún mundo fuimos amantes?_-preguntó en un tono de voz serio.

_-¿Amantes? Oh, no, por supuesto que no_-respondió ensanchando su sonrisa, sin inmutarse por el agarre-_Fuimos novios legalmente_-agregó soltando su típica risa infantil-_Con una vida sexual bastante activa cabe agregar~_

-_Jah, kahahaha, ¿pretendes decirme que alguna parte de mi se siente o sintió atraída por ti?_-que tan diferente podía ser Mukuro de aquellos otros en mundos paralelos a este.

-_Más que atracción me atrevo a decir que estábamos locos el uno por el otro, admito que jamás creí que eso pasaría~-_le acarició una mejilla con la punta de los dedos-_Tardamos un par de meses en declararnos y luego del primer mes de novios la calentura se hizo presente y~ ya te imaginarás el resto~-_contestó lanzándole un beso.

Sus ojos le miraron directamente, era cierto que muy dentro de sí mismo, algo le atraía de ese hombre, quizás la fuerza que tenía, el modo en que imponía... No, Mukuro no era masoquista, pero percibía en el otro un gran parecido a sí mismo, por eso mismo estaba convencido de que chocaban. Rodó los ojos y le dejó, soltándolo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Pensando, y si todo eso fuera cierto ¿Qué?

-_Linda historia de amor, lástima que esta es otra historia._

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Bueno, aquí está el cap dos...<em>**

**_digamos que estaba listo hace tiempo, pero faltaba corregirlo y la falta de tiempo por los estudios es gigante =(_**

**_Agradezco de nuevo a mi querida YUE-chan por prestarme a la piña agria para este fic..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado, trataré de subir el cap tres lo más pronto posible_**

**_En este cap mi Byakuran quedó más Byakuran y menos emo, lo siento, la situación del cap anterior lo ameritaba, sino, este cap no tendría tantos chistes encubiertos xD _**

**_Dudas, quejas, críticas, opiniones, tomatazos, etc, etc, etc...favor dejar un review_**

**_Se cuidan mucho~_**

**_Bye bye _**


	3. De declaraciones y actitudes

_**Disclamer: los personajes de KHR no son míos**_

_**Agradecimientos a Yue-chan por prestarme a su piña xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres:<strong> _"De declaraciones confusas y actitudes extrañas."_

_-¿Diferente?-_preguntó fingiendo confusión-_Mi vida, esa no es una historia diferente...-_sonrió amplio, disfrutando de lo que diría a continuación-_Es el futuro~_

_-¿El futuro?, por favor, no me hagas reír, tú y yo no cavemos en el mismo concepto_-espetó seguro, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, pero con duda en su cabeza.

-_Jo~ ¿en serio?-_preguntó como niño pequeño-_Pero si este es el único mundo en donde aún no intimamos~ más allá de un beso, claro está-_guardó el paquete vacío de dulces y sacó otro que empezó a devorar de inmediato, como si aquello no fuese nada más que una conversación trivial-_Bueno, al menos no todavía..._

-_Y seguirá siendo este, no hay manera de que algo de ti me atraiga_-se negó rotundamente, aunque no sabía la razón, quizás su orgullo era mucho más grande que él mismo, quizás necesitaba pensar las cosas y meditar por qué sus yo's de mundos paralelos se sentían atraídos por ese maldito albino. Lo odiaba, ¿cierto?

_-¿De verdad?-_se acercó al otro cogiéndole entre sus brazos y susurrando en su oído-_Quiero ver eso~_

Sin más que decir, hizo uso de una de sus habilidades que más le gustaban y ambos desaparecieron de ese oscuro cementerio, para luego de un pestañeo, estar en la lujosa residencia del amante de los dulces.

Sintió el abrazo y en cuanto quiso alejarse se sorprendió a ver que no estaban en ese lúgubre cementerio, sino que al contrario, era una mansión lujosa, con detalles bien cuidados.

-_hum, ¿qué es esto?_-dijo, guardando la sorpresa de su alma.

-_Mi humilde morada_-respondió besándole en la mejilla-_Bienvenido~-_se apartó de él un par de pasos, sonriendo divertido como niño que acaba de cometer una travesura_-Una vez aquí no podrás escapar, TODAS tus habilidades quedan bloqueadas por un sello especial~_-se giró a verle con malicia-_Sistemas de seguridad, ya sabes cómo son..._

_-¿Y qué pretendes teniéndome aquí?_-inquirió, comenzando a caminar después del beso en su mejilla. Mostrar tranquilidad siempre era propio de Mukuro, aún cuando no tenía oportunidades de escapar.

-_No sé, quizás...hacerte mío~-_respondió juguetón. Oh, sí, como estaba disfrutando de eso, ya quería saber cómo resultaría todo si el otro no podía defenderse con sus habilidades... No quería llegar a ello de aquella manera, pero considerando que el orgullo del otro era demasiado grande, pues ni modo, ¿no?

-_Kahahaha, ¿tú a mi? No, no lo harás, porque tú esperas correspondencia, follar no sería exactamente hacerme tuyo_-respondió con gran seguridad.

-_La verdad es que me da igual... el que en este presente no me correspondas no quiere decir que tus otros yo no lo hayan hecho ya~-_rió cerrando los ojos, de manera típica en él cuando sabía que las cosas no eran favorables para el otro.

_-¿Cuál es tu obsesión por mi entonces?, tú lo has dicho, has tenido a "mis otros yo", ¿no te es suficiente_?-negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar por el lugar, mirándolo.

-_No_-contestó seriamente-_Porque tú eres el más importante de todos ellos_-agregó tomando un marco, mirándolo fijamente y volteando a verlo-_Eres tú quien más ha sufrido...Y antes que me salgas con eso de la lástima y tu tonto orgullo, la verdad es que sabes que soy quien puede borrar eso de ti_-dijo sin cambiar su semblante, su voz era de completa seriedad, no había burla, sadismo ni lástima en ella ni en su mirada.

Aquella seriedad en los ojos de Byakuran no fue pasada por alto por él. Mukuro sabía leer las acciones, las expresiones, sabía tener la situación bajo control, pero lo que veía en ese hombre siempre era borroso, no podía catalogarlo en algo concreto.

-_No lo sé_-Expresó serio y cerró los ojos-_Simplemente no quiero nada de ti_-enunció, negándose a todo sin entender realmente el porqué.

-_Entonces supongo que es tiempo de refrescar tu memoria_-dijo caminando hacia él y extendiéndole lo que tenía en sus manos en esos momentos, un marco de plata de tamaño superior a 20cm de largo, en él había una fotografía de hace unos veinte años atrás.

Miró el cuadro que el otro le mostraba, lo tomó encontrando en él a dos niños, ellos mismos hace años atrás. No, no podía ser... ¿o sí? ¿Y si eso era de sus otros "yo"? Ese chico no podía confiar aún en el albino. Dejó aquellos ojos sorprendidos y le devolvió el cuadro, comenzando a caminar por la sala hacia una ventana, con los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada.

-_"Eso no puede ser, cierto."_ -dijo su mente, mientras que comenzaba a indagar en viejas memorias...

-_Fue antes de lo ocurrido con tu familia_-respondió a una pregunta inexistente, como si leyera la mente del otro-_Es por esto que cuando fuiste Leonardo no hice nada, ni tampoco te maté en aquella ocasión...-_continuó yendo hasta el sillón y tumbándose allí-_Es por eso que insisto tanto contigo...-_soltó un suspiro después para guardar silencio.

El contrario había respondido a una pregunta que no había formulado, pero sin embargo lo escuchó, aunque no podía solamente confiar en palabras, si eso era verdad tenía que estar dentro de sí mismo, guardado, en una película vieja en su memoria.

-_Hm_-soltaron sus labios, mirando hacia afuera con ojos entrecerrados, lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo quedó sellado en su memoria, no era algo que quisiera recordar, momentos suprimidos. Era demasiado irreal que Byakuran estuviera antes que nadie-_Eso es absurdo_-espetó.

_-¿En serio?-_levantó el rostro por sobre el respaldo para mirar su espalda, especialmente cierto detalle de su cabeza-¿_Entonces por qué aún te peinas como una piña?_-inquirió serio, sin intenciones de burlarse_-¿Sabes siquiera por qué te peinas así?_

_-¿Y me dirás que tu sabes la razón?_ _Kahahaha _-se rió y no volteó a mirarle-_No es un peinado, así es mi cabello._

-_Sabes que no es así_-refutó el otro muy seguro de lo que decía-_Yo fui quien cortó tu cabello la primera vez, y no quedó muy bien, apenas teníamos cinco años... esa parte quedó más corta que el resto y cuando la peinaste nos dimos cuenta que era como una piña. Aún así seguiste usándolo así, y veo que en veinte años jamás dejaste de hacerlo, pese a que dejaste tu cabello crecer, esa parte se mantiene como siempre_-Se levantó dispuesto a ir en busca de algo-_Si no me crees, aún conservo el cabello de aquella vez._

Giró para mirarle, caminando hacia él, de repente, Byakuran pudo sentir que alguien le jalaba del brazo, de la muñeca.

-_Eres tan molesto, no quiero nada, ya te lo dije_-expresó con la vista baja, mordiéndose el labio. Eso que Byakuran decía, muy dentro de sí sabía que era cierto. Se quedó quieto, sin dejar de sujetar al otro con fuerza.-_¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en descubrir lo que no deseo nadie vea?, ¿por qué te empeñas en querer quebrar lo que soy ahora?-_preguntó con cierto enojo en la voz.

No hizo nada ante el agarre del otro, sólo se volteó para mirarle y ver que en el interior Mukuro estaba teniendo una lucha interna.

-_Porque conozco tu verdadera escencia y sé que lo que usas como máscara no es nada más que el intento por ocultar tu verdadera persona, aquella de la que me enamoré veinte años atrás_-respondió con simpleza, pero sin perder seriedad-_Porque el Mukuro que yo conocí sonreía aún en las peores situaciones y jamás dejaba que el dolor tomara control sobre sí para fomentar el odio._

-_Ha, sonrío a mi manera._-con presunción-_Y supero las cosas a mi manera, el dolor no forma parte de mí ahora. Tú puedes viajar en uno y mil mundos paralelos, yo puedo controlar los cuerpos ajenos y jugar con las emociones de los demás, he aprendido a sobrellevar cualquier situación. No quieras simplemente llegar y "recuperar" lo que una vez fui._

_-¡Deja ya esa maldita actitud falsa que tienes!-_exclamó molesto-_Deja de fingir que todo está bien mientras te pudres por dentro_-cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía entender que todo aquello una vez fuera todo lo contrario-_Juegas con las personas porque temes sentirte una_.

¡Rayos! Hay estaban otra vez sus condenadas emociones haciendo acto de presencia en el peor momento.

_-¡Deja ya esa maldita insistencia!-_gritó también, con furia. Le soltó y volvió a la ventana, de ahí no se podía ir tan fácilmente-_Vete a joder a otra persona, estoy cansado de esto._

-_Insisto porque te amo, y me duele verte así, forzándote a algo que ambos sabemos no es real_-contestó siguiéndole y abrazándole por la espalda, estrechándole contra su pecho, envolviéndole el pecho con ambos brazos, evitando de paso cualquier tipo de acción por parte del otro.-_Entiende que tu actitud no funciona conmigo, te conozco desde siempre, sé cómo eres realmente y tú me conoces a mí...-_explicó susurrándole en el oído con calma-_Como aquella promesa..._

Se quedó estatico ante el abrazo, sin corresponderlo, dejándose llevar por esas emociones, cerró los ojos y negó.

_-¿Promesa?_

-_Aquella que hicimos bajo aquel Sakura_-explicó en la misma forma, susurrando con suavidad-_Prometimos que pasara lo que pasara..._

_-...estaríamos juntos y cuidaríamos del uno al...-_escuchó esas palabras y sus labios se movieron solos.

-_Otro_-concluyó sonriendo con nostalgia, sabiendo que el otro no podía ver su expresión, soltando un suspiro casi inaudible.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquella vez, era real, estaba en su cabeza.

-_Te amo_-susurró despacio-_Tanto o más que hace veinte años atrás_-dijo antes de besarle la cabeza y soltarle, volviendo a su lugar en el sillón, dejándole espacio para que pudiese pensar.

Ya no dijo mas, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, haciendo para atrás sus cabellos que de forma rebelde volvían al lugar de antes, suspiró, eso era tan... demasiado para admitirlo.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer, si después de aquello las cosas seguían igual, palabra que se tiraba del primer puente que cruzara... Ok, no, el primero estaba saliendo de su casa, eso no le daría tiempo ni de arrepentirse. Soltó un suspiro, las cartas estaban echadas, ya no se le ocurría nada más.

Caminó hasta un sillón, uno individual, y como si estuviera en su casa se dejó caer. Cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con su mano derecha.

-_Qué pasaría si... solamente omites todo eso por un largo tiempo, solo olvidarlo_-la voz de Mukuro era más tranquila, como si estuviera resignado de algo. Tiempo, quizás necesitaba olvidarse de todo para volver a pensar con más claridad, sus verdaderos deseos.

_-¿No crees que veinte años ya es mucho tiempo?-_preguntó un poco dudoso interiormente, tratando de saber si ése era el significado de aquellas palabras y no otro.

-_Eres tú el que llegó queriendo remover lo enterrado_-sentenció tan tranquilo como una lechuga, como si se le hubiera olvidado lo anterior, aunque había algo diferente en la aura de Mukuro.

-_Me cansé de ver cómo te hacías daño y fingías jugar con los demás, como si no te importara, siendo que sólo lo hacías para no sentirte solo_-añadió con voz serena-_Como me dañabas al tratarme de aquella forma que tanto aborrecías que hiciera la gente... Me harté de verte actuar de la manera que tanto odiabas..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento la demora, pero no había tenido tiempo de subir el cap<em>**

**_Espero les guste, aunque salió más corto que los demás._**

**_Gracias a sus reviews, me animan =)_**

**_Cuidense_**

**_Bye-Bye_**


	4. De ideas, acciones y conversaciones

**_Disclamer: los personajes de KHR no son míos._**

_**Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida Yue-chan por prestarme a su piña para esto y soportar al insistente de mi Byakuran =D , mi te quere**_

_**Sin más, disfruten de este cuarto cap.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro:<strong>

"_De acciones, ideas y conversaciones sin sentido que nos acercan aún más"_

Se recargó bien en el sillón, mirando al techo claro de ese lugar.

_-Estoy atrapado_-dijo para sí mismo, sin comentar a lo que había escuchado por parte de Byakuran.

Omitió cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto, debía ser consciente que aquello de cualquier forma era un golpe duro para cualquiera, no es como si después de veinte años alguien que supuestamente fue tu enemigo a muerte llegue y te diga que son amigos de la infancia y que se aman y bla, bla, bla... y después seguir como si nada hubiese pasado… ok, era exactamente lo que él había hecho, salvo claro, la última parte, no le presionaría, pero tampoco le dejaría seguir viviendo en esa mentira en la que se había convertido su existencia.

-_Déjame ir_-habló después de un gran y largo silencio. Había muchas cosas ahí que no quería admitir, pero que eran ciertas, había tantas cosas que deseaba borrar, pero sabía que Byakuran se empeñaría. En esa situación existía de todo.

-_Lo siento, pero no puedo_-fue su corta respuesta antes de fijar sus ojos en la figura a un costado suyo. No podía dejarle ir, porque sabía que esa era su única oportunidad.

Sabía la respuesta y aun así no pudo evitar el sugerirlo.

_-¿Y me tendrás aquí hasta que diga algo afirmativo?_-inquirió una vez tenia cerrados los ojos.

-_No_-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-_Es sólo que no quiero estar solo hoy_-comentó de lo más normal, como si hablase del clima, pero era la verdad, no quería estar solo en esa enorme casa si tenía la oportunidad aunque sea, de estar en el mismo sitio que el peliazul. Éste suspiró pesadamente.

_-¿No crees que tienes una extraña obsesión por mi?-_le preguntó, acomodándose mejor en ese sillón como si estuviera en su casa.

-_Puede ser...-_respondió pensativo-_Aunque más que obseción, me desespera verte en este estado, tu orgullo te consume y vives de lo más que hay, ignorando tu interior_-añadió mirando el techo, para estas alturas yacía recostado en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo de éste y sus pies en el otro.

-_Me molesta de sobremanera que creas saber lo que pienso ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me tire a tus brazos?-_ inquirió molesto, en primera no podía asimilar que ellos dos tenía una historia tejida de años atrás, necesitaba creérselo él.

-_La verdad es que no, no espero que lo hagas, es más, me da igual si no me correspondes, no puedo obligarte a que lo hagas, pero al menos me gustaría tener la relación de antes...me gustaría poder verte sonreír como antes...cuando todo lo que hacía era sólo para verte esbozar esa hermosa sonrisa que posees y que ahora reniegas tener_-respondió con serenidad y sinceridad, sin perder seriedad o cambiar de posición-_Es lo único que quiero..._

Mukuro sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Es que buscas la felicidad de la persona equivocada, yo estoy muy bien así, no soy infeliz_-le dijo y miró una de sus manos, quitándose el guante negro con lentitud-_Sonrío con sinceridad, todo lo que hago es porque lo deseo, todo lo que obtengo es por mi capricho ¿Lo entiendes?_-preguntó, extrañamente se oía demasiado tranquilo-_Ahora que ya sabes que estoy bien, puedes proseguir a dejarme ir ¿o tienes algo más que argumentar?_

-_Bueno, pues...lamento informarte que no podrás irte y yo tampoco-_contestó mirando al peliazul con una sonrisa apenada-_Como vinimos aquí por uso de mis poderes, no desactivé el sistema de inactividad y no abrí las cerraduras tampoco, así que ambos estaremos atrapados aquí hasta que Sho-chan regrese de su misión coflunademielcof_-agregó ampliando su sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca de forma avergonzada.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar eso, lo que le faltaba era estar encerrado en ese lugar hasta que al estúpido subordinado se le ocurriera regresar de quien sabe dónde.

-_Genial... debo agregar_-dijo sarcástico-_Encerrado junto a ti, ¿puede pasar algo más?_

-_Pues, me gustaría tener un hijo_-respondió siguiéndole la corriente sólo para molestarlo. Lograría hacer que fuera el de antes aunque le costara otros veinte años más...ok, no, pero lo haría aunque fuese lo último que haga.

-_Perfecto, un mini-Byakuran, eso es lo que hace falta_-dijo siguiendo el sarcasmo, llevándose una mano a la frente y masajeándola.

-_O una mini-piña, digo un mini-tú_-rió divertido-_O una mezcla de ambos_-dijo con tono ilusionado-_¡Ya sé!_-se puso de pie de un salto-_Debemos ponernos a trabajar en ello de inmediato_-agregó poniendo pose de decisión, apoyando un pie sobre el sillón y un brazo en forma de victoria.

-_Fin del sarcasmo-_dijo con rostro serio, mirándole fijamente-_Incluso estás hablando de algo imposible_-se levantó de ahí, caminando otra vez por ese lugar-_Algo es cierto, es que tendremos que estar aquí por tiempo indefinido, pero prefiero llevar esto en paz antes de desear cortarte la lengua_.

-_Jo~ pero si tú amas mi lengua~-_comentó enseñándosela-_sobre todo cuando nos besamos~-_agregó sonriendo ampliamente-_Quiero un besito~-_pidió haciendo un puchero.

Alzó una ceja, la opción más sana que encontraba era darle por su lado e ignorarle. Por donde lo viera Byakuran parecía un niño.

-_Cállate_-le dijo, acercándose a él y tomando su rostro, uniendo sus labios en una sola acción.

Era cierto, los labios del albino siempre fueron algo agradable de todo lo que conformaba a ese hombre de ojos violetas. Se detuvo, soltándolo, eso no estuvo del todo guiado por sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada, y se alejó de él, llevando sus manos a sus labios.

Ok, aquella acción le había dejado de por sí aturdido que ni tiempo tuvo de corresponder y sólo sintió al otro alejarse. En un intento por enmendar su error, cogió una de sus manos y le jaló, atrayéndolo hacia sí, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. El peliblanco estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que el peliazul estaba de pie frente a él, ahora un tanto inclinado debido al agarre.

-_Te amo, Mukuro-kun_-dijo con voz suave, atrayéndolo más y uniendo sus labios en un segundo beso, el que profundizó deslizando su lengua de manera suave por los labios del otro, para explorar esa húmeda y cálida cavidad.

Sintió que el otro le jalaba, y al escuchar esas palabras no pudo decir algo para desmentirlas o expresar algo por eso, nuevamente sintió los labios del albino sobre los suyos, Mukuro entrecerró los ojos, primero pensando en apartarlo, pero aquella sensación era agradable como para pensar dejarla ir enseguida. Correspondió el beso, ladeando un poco el rostro para acomodarse mejor, no importaba nada en ese instante, después tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta la cintura del otro, buscando aferrarse a él, como si aquello no fuera más que un sueño. Lentamente acercó el cuerpo del otro al suyo, sin romper el contacto, hasta que jalando con suavidad, logró hacer que el otro quedara sentado en su regazo, frente a él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera como apoyo sobre el sillón, mientras que la mano en la cintura del otro era reemplazada por su brazo, el cual aferraba por el mismo lugar ahora todo el delgado cuerpo del menor al suyo.

Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por esa situación, se sintió atraer y sorprendentemente no opuso resistencia, no tardó mucho en quedar sentado sobre el regazo del otro, sin cortar aquel beso que poco a poco le robaba el aire de sus pulmones, mismo que quiso recuperar cuando sus bocas se separaron, después de todo Mukuro era un humano. Ciertamente, estaba en una situación a la cual había correspondido y ahora se veía sentado sobre el otro. Recargó su frente en el hombro del albino, un momento de tranquilidad por mil de guerra que habían tenido antes. No, no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que había hecho.

-_Esto no debería ser así_-expresó con los ojos cerrados.

-_No sé a qué te refieres...yo no le veo lo malo...-_susurró en su oído con voz calma, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del otro, intentando trasmitirle cierta paz.

Se sentía tan bien en ese momento, estando así con él que, de ser posible, habría sobornado a Chronos (dios griego del tiempo) para que detuviese ese momento para ellos en ese preciso instante. Su mano liberó la del otro para así estrecharlo contra su pecho, con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-_Está más que claro que no vemos las cosas de la misma manera_-se notaba calmado, ya no debatía en insistir que deseaba estar solo, en que quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese albino, tantas cosas habían pasado, y también recordado. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en aceptar esos sentimientos? Alzó una mano, la que permanecía sin su guante negro, y metió los dedos en las delgadas hebras blancas-_Te odio_-dijo sabiendo de más que no era cierto del todo.

-_Mientes_-le sonrió con dulzura, su voz era suave y dulce, sus ojos reflejaban el amor que sentía por el peliazul y su cuerpo quería demostrárselo.

-_Jódete-_ Dijo al momento que Byakuran desmintió sus palabras, pero ahora Mukuro hablaba no de una manera amenazante ni agresiva.

_-¿Por qué dices que esto está mal?-_preguntó acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

-_No dije que estaba mal, dije que no debería ser así_-le corrigió y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó con voz suave, acariciando el cabello y espalda del menor con lentitud, buscando reconfortarle.

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo las caricias del otro, no sabía exactamente cómo es que había llegado a ese punto.

-_Tú eres un misterio demasiado grande, algo que no puedo y tal vez no quiero entender, insistes demasiado._

Pero de otro modo, no estaría de aquella manera, tomando en cuenta sus posibles sentimientos.

-_No sé a qué te refieres, ni logro entender tus palabras, pero creo que le das muchas vueltas a algo tan simple como esto_-tomó el rostro del otro con una mano y lo alzó para verle a los ojos, sin quitar su mano de la espalda de éste ni detener las caricias-_Contigo he sido sincero como jamás en mi vida lo he sido, te quiero...no, te amo_-fueron las suaves y decididas palabras antes de sellar sus labios en un suave y delicado beso.

El bicolor escuchó las palabras del otro, una a una y el significado de éstas, sabía cuál sería el último enunciado, pero esperó a oírlo. La suavidad de las manos del otro sobre su espalda y su rostro le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos, sintiendo en ese tenue beso la veracidad de lo que Byakuran transmitía. Cerró los ojos y sin poderlo evitar correspondió. Malditos sentimientos inútiles, imposible detenerlos, pasó sus manos hasta los hombros del contrario, subiendo y metiendo sus dedos entre las hebras delgadas de aquellos blancos cabellos. Se separó escasos centímetros de sus labios, mirando al otro.

-_No esperes que diga lo mismo_-advirtió. Jamás las palabras le fueron tan difíciles, no con una persona, no con ese que tenía en frente.

_-No te obligaré a nada_-susurró sobre sus labios, estrechándole con delicadeza a su cuerpo-_Me basta con estar a tu lado_-agregó antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del otro, aspirando su aroma.

Sabía lo difícil que podía ser asumir ciertas cosas, él mismo había pasado por algo similar cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón comenzaba a mostrar indicios de humanidad. Pobre Sho-chan, le tocó soportar todo aquello sólo por decir que podía contar con él en cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-_Silencio con eso-_esa vez el pelilargo cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cabeza del otro sobre su hombro-_Es por tus palabras que siempre termino con deseos de matarte_-expresó tranquilo, como si sus palabras no tuvieran pisca de agresividad-_Juguemos Byakuran_-Dijo sin intención sexual, sintiendo la respiración del otro, tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó; podía arrepentirse después, podía incluso negarlo si así lo quería, pero esa sería la última o primera vez que se dejaría llevar ante ese albino, ante sus ojos y palabras, ante sentimientos. Se separó milímetros de ese rostro-_Es un juego, esto puede terminar con un pestañeo, ¿cierto?- _explicó, pero la verdad era que no sabía si deseaba darle _game over_ a esa bizarra situación.

-_No lo sé, supongo que el juego dependerá de ambas partes, ¿no_?-respondió mirándole fijo, tratando de no parecer embobado por el beso tan delicioso que el otro acababa de proporcionarle-_Aunque si no planeas llegar a la etapa final es mejor que no te arriesgues_-advirtió deslizando su mano desde la mejilla hasta el cuello del otro y deteniéndose ahí para acariciar esa zona con delicadeza.

-_Hm, kufufufu ¿amenaza?_-preguntó al sentir el tacto de la mano contraria en su mejilla hasta su cuello, entrecerrando los ojos como si fuera un felino. Se levantó de ahí, de su regazo y del contacto tan cercano que habían tenido.

-_No seas tonto, no podría amenazarte_-respondió sintiendo frío al quedar sin el calor del cuerpo del otro_-¿Y bien? No me has dicho que planeas-_continuó la conversación antes que el ilusionista quisiera cambiar de tema drásticamente.

-_Ahora no planeo nada-_le dijo siendo sincero, caminando otra vez por esa sala que el otro había dicho, era de ellos dos en un mundo paralelo-_Pero cuando tenga un plan, lo ejecutaré sin importar las concecuencias_-sí, él lo haría, sólo que Mukuro ahora se encontraba sin saber exactamente que quería de toda esa situación.

Sólo asintió a las palabras del otro, temiendo echar a perder la tranquila atmósfera que tanto le había costado crear con el peliazul.

-_Dijiste que querías jugar, pero no mencionaste qué y cómo_-dijo recordando las palabras que con anterioridad habían salido de los finos y suaves labios de ilusionista a unos metros de él.

Volvió al pensamiento de lo que le había dicho, cayendo al punto de que a eso se refería cuando había hablado de un dichoso plan que quizás él había tenido.

_-Eso es sencillo, este es un juego, tú, yo, aquí, encerrados sin saber hasta cuando, el punto es que lo que pase aquí es eso, un juego, palabras, demostraciones de lo que sea, saliendo de aquí podrá terminar o...-_¿o?...se quedó en silencio en ese momento, no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo ello.

Mientras el otro hablaba se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, tomando su cadera y apegándolo a su pecho con suma delicadeza, inclinándose un poco para llegar a su oído.

-_No me importa lo que pase después_-dijo ante la duda del otro, aunque rogaba que aquello no quedara en nada-_Sí es mejor para ti...no seguiré insistiendo después de esto...sólo deseo que seas feliz..._-susurró con voz suave y dulce en su oído, envolviéndolo luego en un cálido abrazo.

El ilusionista al sentir el abrazo del albino se quedó quieto, después de recargar su espalda en el pecho del otro ladeó un poco el rostro, volteándole a ver un poco de reojo.

-_Felicidad...kufufufu_-dijo cerrando los ojos; ¿Qué era lo mejor? Su corazón que desde hace mucho tiempo dormía deseaba algo que su mente le negaba-_Absurdo, deberías guardar silencio y conservar el momento, solamente lo arruinas_-musitó.

-_Como digas_-sonrió con simpleza antes de voltearle y besarle con amor. Le estrechó contra su pecho con ternura, temiendo que eso acabara como en un sueño, quería sentirle cerca, saber que aquello era real.

Lo sueños e ilusiones podían ser bienvenidos. Mukuro abrió poco los ojos, lo suficiente para mirar a ese hombre, el cual lo estrechaba como si no quisiera perderlo, en aquel breve momento el pelilargo correspondió un poco de todo eso, del sentimiento. Sonrió de medio lado y en breve los labios de Byakuran aprisionaron los suyos.

-_Byakuran...-_susurró entre el beso y pasó su mano a la nuca del otro.

Al no sentir resistencia en el otro decidió continuar con aquello, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y explorar aquella húmeda cavidad que le gustaba incluso más que sus preciados dulces. El otro le dio el pase correspondiéndolo y siendo consciente de lo que ello provocaba en él. Inadmisible que ese hombre despertara en Mukuro lo que nadie más había logrado. Byakuran por su lado, memorizó cada mínimo detalle de aquella boca, jugueteó con la lengua del otro y saboreó cada rincón. Amaba al ilusionista desde la primera vez en que se vieron y lo había hecho siempre, aún cuando sus sentimientos fueron bloqueados por el poder despertado por Shoichi en sus viajes en el tiempo. Aquella sensación cuando Leonardo Lippi se presentó en su oficina por primera vez fue la que le devolvió aquellos sentimientos, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, ambos habían cambiado demasiado como para volver atrás, o al menos eso creyó, ahora sólo le importaba disfrutar de aquellos pequeños momentos en los cuales no habían peleas ni nada de eso entre ellos.

Terminó, quien se separó primero fue Mukuro, dejando su rostro cerca al otro, se acercó a su oído y recargó su barbilla en el hombro del otro, estrechándole en un abrazo ¿Qué le pasaba? No hacía falta preguntar, le bastaba con que podía arrepentirse de aquello y seguir como hasta ahora, negándole. Pero esa situación le traía sobre todo una especie de nostalgia, recuerdos de que alguna vez había estado tan cerca del ex Millefiore, en el pasado, cuando niños, de ahí al presente habían sucedido muchas cosas y habían terminado como enemigos, hasta ahora, que no sabía qué clase de relación tenían.

Quería decirle millones de cosas, pero ¿sonarían sinceras? Aún después de que todo lo que hacía lo decía de corazón, supondría que jamás lograría que el otro realmente captara la verdad en sus palabras, después de todo él no le recordaba tal y como era originalmente, mucho menos luego de cómo se había comportado al estar en Millefiore. Había sido un completo imbécil al dejarse cegar por aquel deseo de crear un mundo perfecto. Le estrechó contra su cuerpo, como queriendo transmitirle así todo lo que por miedo a que el otro se apartara no se atrevía a decir.

El Guardián de la Niebla cerró los ojos y se quedó en esa posición por un largo rato, rememorando momentos, recordando acciones y por supuesto, pensamientos pasados, sentimientos que parecían haberse esfumado. Suficiente de eso, sÓlo se mentía a sí mismo. El abrazo que el otro le proporcionaba transmitía calidez, no entendía cómo es que Byakuran podía tener tales sentimientos, tampoco entendía cómo es que él mismo no podía corresponderlos así de fácil.

-_Muerte_-susurró de pronto, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar aquello-_Cada vez que pasabas por uno de sus reinos fuiste dejando una parte de ti en ellos, como pago para poder cruzarlos_-continuó cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma del otro-_Lo mismo que ocurre con los mundos paralelos..._

El bicolor abrió los ojos después de escuchar aquellas palabras, mirándole de reojo y sin apartarse de la estrecha cercanía.

-_Y así murió, se olvidó_-siguió a la conversación, haciendo referencia a su corazón-_Fue tan fácil vivir ignorando todo tipo de sentimiento humano, kufufufu, ¿no crees que tengo las suficientes razones para odiarte? Tú, que de pronto vuelves intentando revivir lo que se desvaneció, lo que se opacó por el deseo de destruir la escoria que es este mundo_-negó seguidamente, separándose del albino, quedando frente a él, cruzando los brazos y observándole con aquella típica sonrisa adornando sus labios-_Tú no necesitabas esos sentimientos._

-_Te equivocas, los necesitaba_-respondió con tranquilidad-_Era un ser hueco sin ellos, y sólo pude entenderlo cuando me enfrenté a Tsunayoshi-kun_-continuó cerrando los ojos-_Al perder mis poderes me di cuenta de las estupideces que había hecho y de las personas importantes a las que había dañado y perdido por mi estúpida ambición..._

-_Hm, kahahaha_-se rió, de cierto modo a Mukuro le había sucedido algo parecido, Tsunayoshi había sido la persona que marcó importancia en su vida, por el simple hecho de que purificó una parte de él, y que sobre todo, había visto dentro de él.-_Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun_-mencionó y se tocó la barbilla, con ojos cerrados y recordando ciertas cosas. Byakuran no le entendía, todo podía estar bien si sólo eso no se marcara de manera tan seria como lo hacía ver el albino.-_Qué punto de vista más particular._

-_Son cosas que aprendes al mirar los diferentes mundos_-agregó serenamente. No sabía de qué o cómo habían llegado a esa conversación y, sinceramente, no sabía cómo seguir con ella, era extraña y difícil de continuar.

_-¿Aprender qué? ¿Qué los sentimientos son necesarios?_-rodó los ojos, ellos dos siempre chocaban con la misma cosa-_Esta bien, Byakuran, es tu pensamiento, no deseo meterme en eso_-volvió a colocarse sus guantes-_Sólo he de admitir una cosa, y esa es que comienzo a pensar que tu presencia no es tan molesta, sólo si no entras en temas que sabes no son de mi agrado_-regresó al punto, que ese hombre realmente le transmitía sentimientos verdaderos-_¿Es qué a caso quieres una respuesta? Está bien, te haré saber algo. Me atraes de alguna manera u otra, pero no comparto tus mismos pensamientos, por lo que es evidente que no somos...hmm, armoniosos_-expresó tranquilo, caminando de nuevo hasta el sillón-_Así que sugiero no despertar nada más de lo ya descubierto_-entrecerró los ojos.

-_Te equivocas, es exactamente eso lo que nos une, ¿te imaginas si fuésemos iguales? Yo no saldría conmigo de ninguna manera_-comentó divertido, caminando al sofá de enfrente-_En cierto modo, eso de que los opuestos se atraen puede ser cierto_-sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Le agradaba que entre ellos las cosas se hubiesen calmado ya, al menos ahora eran capaces de mantener una conversación como la gente, sin peleas ni palabras hirientes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

_**Espero les haya gustado esta cuarta entrega de este 10069**_

_**La verdad es que estoy terminando el semestre por lo que he estado un poco cargada con cosas, así que me he retrasado con los fics y las respuestas a los reviews, así que publicando aquí les contesto.**_

_**Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios vía review :D**_

_**Cuidense y nos leemos en los otros fics!**_

_**Bye-Bye**_


End file.
